cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Eth's
Five Nights at Eth's is a fangame based on the channel EthGoesBOOM. It follows the same formula during the night as other FNAF fan games: Survive to 6AM by watching cameras with a defense mechanism to fend off the animatronics. However, after each night a minigame plays where you must find keycards and cupcakes. Endings (Oh yeah uh skip this bit if you haven't either played the game or haven't seen Ethgoesboom's lets play) Worst Ending- Achieved through getting no cupcakes and gathering neither Golden Freddy's box or the hammer OR not completing the Night 5 mini game. Dialogue: "They died... You failed... The evil ones escaped... All... Is lost..." Bad Ending- Achived through getting all keycards, some of the cupcakes (but not all) and the box, but not the hammer. Dialogue: "Well... You escaped. The evil ones have been defeated but your friends died. Why didn't you save them?" Neutral Ending- Achieved through getting all the key cards, the hammer and the box, but not getting all the cupcakes. Dialogue: "You and your friends escaped. The evil ones have been defeated but your friends are still powered down. You can still do better." Best Ending- Achieved through getting all cupcakes, all keycards, the box and the hammer. Dialogue: "You did it! You saved all of your friends! You have survived! Your enemies have been defeated! Great job! :)" Incomplete (or Failure) Ending- It's exactly as it says in the title. Achieved through not completing Night 5 or getting a Game Over. (Kinda self-explanatory...) Dialogue: "Whoops! It looks like you died. Let's go back in time and try that again..." About Your friends have been cursed by a strange force. Only you can save them. If you don't, they'll be scrapped. This would normally be very simple. But they've been cursed to see you as a threat. So you'll need to survive the week you'll be working there. Good luck~. Gameplay It's simple. The animatronics won't see you if you won't see them. Therefore, you must turn off the light on your desk to conceal yourself from them (well, most of them...). X is for on. Z is for off. While the lamp is off, the files and cameras will be inaccessible. Click things to make them do things, such as the tv, the yellow cupcake and the paperpals. If JJ gets into your room, you cannot access either the files or cameras for an in-game hour. After the main nights, you will have a mini game where you have to gather cupcakes. Different amounts of cupcakes results in different endings. Teasers Promo.png|#0 - Promo (before release date was known) 1.png|#1 - Map Layout 2.png|#2 - Charge Meter 3.png|#3 - Different... 4.png|#4 - 8-Bit Eth 5 - Antagonists.png|#5 - Antagonists 6.png|#6 - Darkness is your friend....? 7.png|#7 - hee hee! 8.png|8 - Next Level 9.png|#9 - Some Story 10.png|#10 - Thirteen Are Cursed screenshot1.png|Preview Screenshot #1 screenshot2.png|Preview Screenshot #2 screenshot3.png|Preview Screenshot #3 screenshot4.png|Preview Screenshot #4 screenshot5.png|Preview Screenshot #5 screenshot6.png|Preview Screenshot #6 FinalTeaser5.jpg|FinalTeaser5 FinalTeaser4.jpg|FinalTeaser4 FinalTeaser3.jpg|FinalTeaser3 FinalTeaser2.jpg|FinalTeaser2 FinalTeaser1.jpg|FinalTeaser1 Category:Ethgoesboom